A Christmas Trick
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Kendra is bringing the Holiday cheer to the palace, but what happens when Iago messes up and forgets the presents. Will he face the wrath of an angry pregnant princess, or will he somehow manage to get away with it? Merry Christmas to all! One shot! Genie/Oc Aladdin/Jasmine.


**Hey guys, this is just a cute little one shot I decided to write in the spirit of Christmas! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, also, I'm writing this on my brand new laptop! Yes, you heard- or read- me correctly! My grandparents bought me and my sister new laptops and they are freakin' amazing! Hehe, I'm happy! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Aladdin or anything Aladdin related! I only own Kendra and the baby! Okay? Got it? Alright! Enjoy!**

I was surprised to learn in Agrabah, they didn't celebrate Christmas. Of course, maybe I shouldn't have been. I mean, their God is Allah, and their traditions are way different than what I'm used to. That didn't mean, however, that I was just _not _gonna celebrate my most favorite holiday of the entire year! And that meant getting my family involved.

"So, what exactly is this Christmas again?" Iago asked as I walked around the dining hall, instructing Genie where to put decorations. He was flying after me, but having trouble cause I was walking pretty fast. Genie floated beside me carelessly.

"Christmas is the most magical time of year where I come from! It's the day we celebrate the birth of Jesus, the son of our God. Of course, here your traditions are different." I shrugged. "But hey, I'm not giving up my favorite holiday cause you guys do it differently. Oh, Genie! Put the mistletoe above that door!" I commanded, pointing towards the main entrance.

My husband did as I told and I smiled. Everything was looking so beautiful so far. "So, your forcing us to celebrate a holiday that none of us know?" Iago asked with a grimace. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not! You don't have to enjoy the _presents _that are usually exchanged on this holiday. The rest of us can do it with out you." I giggled, before telling Genie to put the Christmas tree in the far corner.

He whipped up a twenty feet tree that was already decorated with lights and a red tree skirt. I told him to put the ornaments to the side because that was something you did as a family, not by magic. He saluted me before making the most beautiful ornaments appear. "Oh, they're are so pretty!" I gushed, before turning to see a shell shocked Iago.

"Did you just say _presents?_" He asked me. I giggled and nodded. "Yes Iago. It's a tradition to give away presents on Christmas morning. After all, it's Jesus's birthday, so we celebrate it by giving presents." I explained to him.

The greedy bird grinned. "Who cares about this Jesus's guy! Just bring on the presents baby!" Iago laughed. I shook my head.

"Iago, you have to wait till _Christmas Morning._ Which is still two days away. I already explained everything to the Sultan, and he agreed to celebrate the holiday for me!" I giggled and clapped my hands together. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too! We live in a rich palace, I can't wait to see what kind of expensive presents I get." Iago grinned greedily.

I chuckled and shook my head. "My dear bird, you must also get presents for everyone." I explained. He looked at me in horror. "Wait, you mean I have to buy presents for everyone in the palace, even the monkey!" Iago exclaimed in horror.

I chuckled again. "Yes Iago, that is in the Holiday spirit. If you don't give others presents, there's no point in giving you your own. Oh, and it can't be something silly and cheap. It has to be something that will actually mean something to others." I continued to explain. "Oh, Genie! We need to put a wreath on the front door!"

Genie snapped his fingers and the most beautiful wreath I had ever seen appeared in my hands. "There you go, my love! I hope you like it."

I giggled and gave my husband a one armed hug. "I love it! It's beautiful! Come on, let's go hang it on the door, then we can start outside!" I said as I began dragging him out the door. Iago flew after us.

"But how am I supposed to get presents for all you people when I don't have that much money. Aladdin doesn't give me access to the royal treasury." Iago asked and I rolled my eyes. I turned to look at m husband.

"Take Iago to the treasury and give him thirty gold pieces. But no more than that!" I said and he nodded. I turned to Iago seriously. "And don't you dare spend that all on yourself or else you'll be in big trouble. And you won't get any presents." I told him.

He nodded quickly. "I understand. Don't worry, you can trust me." He promised me weakly. I snorted and shook my head.

"Good luck with that. Meet me outside when your done, love." I told my husband before the two poofed away. I continued my trek outside, waving to the occasional guard and humming Christmas songs I could vaguely remember from home.

I was in the middle of humming _"Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas"_, when I arrived outside. I opened the door and went outside, before closing it again. Then I hung the wreath using a nail and hammer I hand taken from Genie. After that, I smiled at my work. It looked beautiful on the palace door.

"Hey, Kendra, what's up?" I heard Aladdin say from behind me. I turned around to see him and Jasmine standing together with a smile. Jasmine was four and a half months pregnant and was glowing. I myself was five and a half months pregnant.

"Hey guys. Nothing much, I've just been decorating the castle for Christmas in two days." I explained with a smile. The couple, however, both looked confused. Aladdin asked what Christmas was and I explained to him the same thing I had explained to Iago. Except this time, I told them about Santa, which I had forgot to tell Iago.

"Wait, a huge man ride's around in a reindeer drawn sleigh to all the houses on Earth, delivering presents to millions of children in one night. And, even though he's fat, he manages to squeeze himself down the chimney?" Aladdin summarized in disbelief.

I nodded. "Yup! Cool right! And as a kid, I believed every word of it. I looked forward to getting presents from Santa every year!" I giggled. "It was the main reason Christmas was my favorite time of the year."

"And do you still believe all this?" Jasmine asked, looking like she was a little worried for my mentality. I chuckled. "No, of course not! But I believe in the spirit of Christmas and Santa is part of it. Christmas is a magical time!" I explained with a shrug.

Jasmine nodded. "Well, as long as you not going insane, I would love to celebrate this holiday with you! It'll be fun, buying gifts for my friends and family." Jasmine sighed dreamily and Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I need to do some shopping." Aladdin said. I nodded. "Oh, and don't forget to wrap them up! Genie might be able to conjure up some wrapping paper that's more in the spirit of the holiday than the one's we have here!" I suggested and he nodded before running off in the direction of the market.

"I suppose I can do my shopping later." Jasmine shrugged and I giggled. "We can go together. Then we'll buy each other presents separately." I suggested and Jasmine nodded. "Sounds good. I'm gonna find some food though. This child is making me hungry." Jasmine giggled and I nodded and waved her off as she left.

After that, Genie appeared beside me. "Are you ready to finish?" He asked me and I nodded excitedly.

"Yup! Let's get this started. I was thinking brightly colored lights outlining the palace and-" I continued to explain everything I wanted to do to my husband, who happily did as I asked.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next two days passed quickly. Jasmine and I shopped for several items for our family. Even the Sultan went out and bought stuff for everyone. Iago, however, was the only one who didn't have presents under the tree. When I noticed this the night of Christmas Eve, I became suspicious. So, I went to find the bird.

I found him pacing back and forth in the throne room, looking troubled. I scrunched my eyebrow in confusion, before walking into the room to see what was wrong with him. "Iago are you alright?" I asked as I approached him.

When I talked, he jumped up in surprise, before looking over at me guiltily. "Oh, uh, hi Kendra. Wh- what are y-you doing in here?" He asked as he scratched the back of his hand nervously with his wing.

I looked at the bird suspiciously. "I live here, remember?" I asked and he chuckled nervously and looked down at the floor. "R-right."

I gave him a hard look. "Iago, I noticed that there aren't any presents under the tree from you. What happened to the thirty gold pieces I gave you?" I asked him. He shuffled his feet and refused to look up at him.

"I-I have the p-presents." He said, before looking up determinedly. "Y-yeah! I have the presents!" He said much more confidently. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Is that so?" I asked and he nodded quickly. "Alright then. I look forward to opening them tomorrow morning." I said as I began to leave. "But remember, Iago, if they're not there by morning and you lied to me, well, let's just say it won't be a Merry Christmas for you." I warned before completely leaving.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

Iago groaned as he watched the pregnant princess leave the throne room. He really did not want to have to deal with her wrath. Or the wrath of her husband for ruining the day for his pregnant wife. Or even one of his other friends.

Either way, he knew he was screwed unless he found a way to get enough presents for everyone in the middle of the night. Which was, of course, impossible.

Iago kicked himself. He should've gotten the presents like he was supposed to and not the gold watch the ended falling apart. How was he supposed to know it wasn't real though? Not that it mattered now. He was a dead bird.

However, Iago suddenly perked up. "The Genie! That's it! He wouldn't want his precious wife to be upset. Especially since it wouldn't be good for the baby. All I have to do is guilt the Genie into conjuring up the presents _for _me."

Iago grinned at the idea and flew out of the throne room. "Now if I was the magical blue genie, where would I be at this time of night." Iago pondered to himself. Luckily he didn't have to wait long because there was Genie now. He was just sitting by the fountain, doing nothing and all alone. Perfect.

"Hey Genie, what's up?" The bird called and Genie turned to face him. He waved back and waited for Iago to join him. "Hey Iago. What are you doing out here so late?" Genie asked and the greedy bird grinned.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you. You see, I accidentally spent the gold pieces on a watch that fell apart. I was wondering if, maybe you could conjure up some nice presents for me?" Iago asked.

Genie eyed the bird beside him suspiciously. "You spent the gold pieces on something stupid and you expect me to fix your mess. Iago, you know Kendra won't be to happy to hear about this." Genie told him sternly.

Iago chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I know. And that's why I was hoping you would help me. You know how being upset isn't good for the baby, and if Kendra finds out about this, she'll be crushed- and so will I be, literally. But if you help me, not only does your pregnant wife have a good day, but so does everyone else. Including me." Iago tried to explain.

Genie still eyed the bird suspiciously, but he knew he had a point. Genie really didn't want anything to ruin Kendra's day tomorrow. He knew how excited she was for this Christmas tomorrow, and he didn't want one greedy bird to ruin everything for her. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll help you. But it's not for you benefit. It's to make sure Kendra has the best day ever." Genie told him.

Iago however, grinned and nodded. "Of course, of course! Thank you Genie! Just put them under the tree when no one is looking tonight. Thank you again Genie!" Iago cheered before flying off.

From behind the fountain, outta sight from the two, a figure watched the bird fly off with a small frown. She came forward and joined Genie once he was out of sight. "I should've known he couldn't be trusted with money." She sighed as she leaned against Genie.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright Kendra. That bird likes to make everyone think he's good, but we all know better." He assured his love, but she didn't look to convinced. However, she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. If he want's to play it like that, then we'll just have to get a little revenge on him." Kendra smirked and Genie looked down at his wife with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

XxRebelWriterxX

The next morning, the entire castle woke up feeling merrier than ever. None, however, looked as happy as Iago. After all, he managed to get presents after all and wouldn't have to worry about facing an angry princess's wrath. And on top of that, he would get his own presents.

The group had all gathered in the dining hall, where all the presents were waiting. Everyone was excited to see what one another had gotten. Kendra was really excited. After all, this was her favorite holiday! And she was about to get revenge on one very irritating, greedy bird. Nothing like starting Christmas with a little bit of revenge!

She walked into the dining room with Genie and smiled. Everyone was already gathered in there. They all looked anxious to get started. Kendra giggled. "Good morning everyone! And Merry Christmas!" She called to her friends.

A chorus of _"Merry Christmas"_ and _"Good Morning"_rang through the room as she took a seat beside Aladdin. "Alright, let's get this thing started!"

Together, Kendra and Aladdin passed out everyone's presents. Iago grinned when he recognized the one's that from him. However, he frowned when none of the presents were passed to him. "Hey, don't I get anything? I got everyone else presents!" Iago asked grumpily.

Kendra grinned reassuringly at him. Though he couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Don't worry Iago, you'll get you present soon enough." She chuckled before turning to face her own gifts.

Everyone oohed and ahhed over the presents they were given. Kendra got a golden bracelet from Genie, which she immediately put on. Jasmine got her diamond earrings and Aladdin got her a matching necklace. The Sultan gave her a pink baby bag complete with several bottles and teething items. Abu gave her a teddy bear and Iago _'gave'_ her a pink fleece blanket.

Jasmine got a yellow fleece blanket from Iago. Remember the quotes! She also got a teddy bear from Abu and Aladdin got her a golden bracelet with sapphire gem to match her headband. Kendra gave her sapphire earrings and Genie got her the matching necklace. It looked like we coordinated gifts. Oh, and the Sultan gave her a matching yellow baby bag just like Kendra's.

Aladdin got a new diamond encrusted sword from Jasmine and a leather holder from Kendra. Genie got him a bow and arrow set and promised to teach him how to use it. The Sultan gave him the blue diamond ring that had been in their family for centuries with the promise that he'd take care of it. Abu gave him a new fez and Iago gave him a dagger.

Genie got a gold earring from Kendra, which he immediately put on. Aladdin gave him a bottle of lamp shiner, which caused us all to laugh. Jasmine got him a book on how to win a game of chess, in hopes that it would help him win against Carpet. The Sultan gave him a joke book and Abu gave him a new chess set. Iago gave him a new pair of shoes. Which confused everyone cause Genie wore the same pair of shoes all the time unless his feet was just a wisp.

Abu just got a bunch of bananas from everyone. The Sultan was given a new toy train set from both Jasmine and Aladdin. Genie and Kendra got him a new model of the city, complete with figurines of the more well known citizens. Abu gave him a wind up beetle, one that had already been checked in case it was a trick from Mechanicles. And Iago gave him a new pair of robes.

Iago was the only one with out a single present. After that, Kendra told everyone to leave. Iago began to protest, not understanding what was going. Soon it was just him, Kendra, and Genie. The latter pair of which were looking down at the bird sternly. "I don't understand, what's going on?" Iago asked after everyone had left. Kendra glared down at him.

"Iago, I heard everything you had told Genie at the fountain yesterday. And I'm not too happy with you. So I had everyone take your presents back." Kendra explained and Iago gasped in horror.

"B-But." He stumbled but Kendra refused to listen to him. "You are in trouble for lying to me as well. I suggest you go to your room and not leave for the rest of the day. Because if you don't, your not going to like me." She finished sternly.

Iago didn't even bother to argue and nodded glumly before flying off in the direction of his room. Genie watched the bird leave before turning to his wife. "Don't you think you were just a little harsh?" Genie asked.

Kendra scoffed. "He lied to my face and gave away the money after I deliberately told him not to." She nearly shouted in disbelief. Was Genie really sticking up for Iago?

"Yeah, but it's Christmas. Didn't you say it was a magical day? Can't you cut him a little slack. I mean, common, it is Iago. He's was bound to do something stupid." Genie shrugged.

Kendra took a deep breath. Genie was right of course. She did say it was a magical day and this was Iago they were talking about. She honestly shouldn't have expected anything more than this from him. And it's Christmas, a day of forgiveness.

So, with a sigh, Kendra nodded. "You're right. It is a day for forgiveness. Come one." Kendra said as she dragged her husband to towards their room. Genie asked his wife what they were doing. "We're going to give Iago at least one present for Christmas."

XxRebelWriterxX

Iago sighed sadly in his room. He had really messed up this time and he knew it well. Kendra was usually a happy girl, and to make her really mad, you have to mess up bad. He was angry with himself for being so stupid and greedy.

"They are my friends after all. And they saved me from going completely dark from Jafar. And I treat them like this. What kind of friend am I?" Iago muttered to himself.

"I think we've all asked ourselves that question before." Kendra spoke up from the doorway, surprising the bird. She was smiling gently as she and the others walked into the room. Iago watched them suspiciously. "But we all realized that your one of our greatest friends and that we'd be lost with out you." She finished.

Iago set up straighter when Kendra revealed a nice size present that she had been hiding behind her back. "We're not going to give you all the presents we had, but we figured we could forgive you enough to give you at least one present." She explained as Iago took it from her.

"Wow, thanks. But I really don't deserve this." Iago told them sadly as he went to return to gift to Kendra. She, however, refused to take it from him.

"Nope, that present is for you. Now, open it already!" She giggled and Iago grinned before tearing the paper off the box. Inside was a golden box, designed with what looked like parrot feathers. "Wow." Iago said in awe. Not just because it looked expensive, but because it was the most amazing thing he had ever gotten. "Look inside." Kendra prompted.

Iago opened the box and laughed when he saw what was inside. It was full of all kinds of medical supplies. "We figured that since you always seem to get injured with anything we do, we could get you something to make it feel better at the end." Kendra explained with a shrug.

"Wow, you guys. This is the most amazing present I have ever received, thank you so much." Iago said, still shocked by the kindness of his friends.

"No problem Iago. Your one of us, and we stick together. Now common. I made sure the cook had a nice Christmas breakfast for us and I'm sure it's ready by now!" Kendra exclaimed. And together the group of friends and family left the room, laughing and joking together.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! I wrote it in like two hours and thought it was the cutest! Hope you thought so too and remember to leave me a little review! Arf!**


End file.
